


[Podfilk] The Sound of Fanfic

by Ceewelsh



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfilk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [repodfilk]Ravin's filk "The Sound of Fanfic."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfilk] The Sound of Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound of Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173002) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin). 



**Text:** [The Sound Of Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173002)

 **Author:** [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Length:** 04:07 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for _Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell'_ s My TurnChallenge!  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for Ravin!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin) Log in to view. 




End file.
